The Thieves Guild
are an organization of thieves that spans the continent of Tamriel. There have been many incarnations of the Thieves Guild, the latest of which was formed by the new Gray Fox in 4E 219. The guild works in the shadows and its existence is unknown to most of Tamriel, since they thought the thieves guilds were destroyed in 4E 218. Structure Unlike the most recent incarnation of the Thieves Guild that was present in Skyrim since the second century of the 4th Era this incarnation doesn't directly contact its clients. In fact most members of the Thieves Guild don't know its other members. Regular members only ever come into contact with the Doyens or Beggars, who have begun relaying messages and spying for the guild once again. Regular thieves only ever come into contact with other guild members when a job requires more than one thief. The Gray Fox mostly stays in her lair, the Fox's Den, which is located in the Imperial City sewers. She only ever goes on extremely difficult heists, in which she might request the assistance of one of the Nightingales. The Gray Fox relays messages to the Doyen through the Beggars, signing ever message with her sigil. Without the Cowl on the Gray Fox is a stranger to everyone, except the Nightingales. This lets the Gray Fox blend in extremely well in crowds and even lets her sometimes act as a messenger of the Gray Fox, delivering orders to the Beggars, the Doyen and the Fences. When the Gray Fox dies the Nightingales choose which among themselves will take up the Cowl and its curse for the good of the guild. The Nightingales each remain in one province of Tamriel and are never seen together by anyone other than the Gray Fox. This has led many Doyen to believe that the Nightingales are in fact only one person. The Nightingales are in fact a Trinity that serve Nocturnal, the Daedric Prince of Shadows and Luck. As such their souls are bound to her plane of Oblivion, the Evergloam, and they must protect her temple, the Twilight Sepulcher, as it contains the portal to her realm, the Ebonmere. When one Nightingale dies the others pick a replacement among the Master Thieves of the guild. The Nightingales are the Gray Fox's three lieutenants, they are the only ones to ever have direct face-to-face contact with her, and are the only ones that can recognize the Gray Fox without the Cowl on due to them being servants of Nocturnal. A Nightingale never divulges their identity to other Thieves Guild members, only the Gray Fox and the other two Nightingales know it. The Doyen get their instructions from the Nightingales, and most have never even seen the Gray Fox. However all Doyen are hand picked by the Gray Fox and the Nightingales. The Doyen are usually Fences or other criminals that have many contacts in the criminal underworld of Tamriel. The Doyen are also responsible for selling all the stolen goods to the guild's fences in the Black Market. There are usually one Doyen per city, and they oversee all the thieves in that city. Jobs The Doyen are the ones that find jobs for the thieves of the guild to do. They have contacts in the Black Market and the rest of the criminal underworld so they know when someone wants to 'acquire' something. Beggars can also help with obtaining jobs as they spy for the guild in all the major cities in which it is present. The beggars can also sometimes hear things the Doyen cannot, as people tend to ignore beggars and sometimes have very private conversations near them. If they managed to hear of a job the beggars contact the Doyen. Once a job is obtained a Doyen contacts a thief from the guild with the necessary skill to complete the job. Only a handful of very special jobs, that either require a lot of skill or that involve steal from very important people, are sent to the Gray Fox for her to decide whom to assign it to. 30% of the money from the complete job is given to the guild, with the other 70% remaining with the thief that completed it. Half of that 30% goes to the Doyen and the other Half goes to the Gray Fox. The Fox also gives a percentage of her income to the beggars that aid the guild. The Nightingales and the Gray Fox also complete jobs, but under a disguise. The Nightingales and the Gray Fox sometimes wear something other than their unique armor and use their real name or an alias to complete jobs, be them from a Doyen or a private client. The thieves in the guild all have the possibility of acquiring private clients, that let them keep 100% of the money received from the job. However they receive no assistance from the guild during those jobs. Bases *Imperial City Sewers: The Fox's Den. The hideout of the Gray Fox and the headquarters of the guild. *Nightingale Hall, Skyrim. A base only used by, and known to, the Nightingales. Inside is also a portal to the Ebonmere in the Twilight Sepulcher, Nocturnal's main temple in Tamriel. Recruitment To be recruited by the guild the thief must already have plenty of infamy and skill. When a capable thief is found a Beggar contacts him and takes him to meet with a Doyen, which starts to assign him jobs in the name of the guild. A thief can be recommended by one of the Doyen or the Nightingales to the Gray Fox, who is the one that decides if a thief is skilled enough to join the guild. Members *Gray Fox *Jina Nerevar, Nightingale *J'Zarr, Nightingale *Kradien Heric, Nightingale *Tycho, Master Thief *Sapphire Mallory, Master Thief *Rune Mallory, Master Thief *Vipir The Fleet, Master Thief *Ravyn Imyan, Shadowfoot *Thrynn, Shadowfoot *Garthar, Shadowfoot *Daglin, Cat Burglar *Frieda Rarnis, Cat Burglar *Bruccius Shadow-Cloak, Prowler *Einarr Mallory, Prowler *Barri, Doyen *Zakhin Vekelson, Doyen *Syndus, Fence *Vanryth Gatharian, Fence Former Members *Brynjolf Shadow-Cloak, Guildmaster of Skyrim Thieves' Guild *Delvin Mallory, member of Skyrim Thieves' Guild *Ettiene Rarnis, member of Skyrim Thieves' Guild *Cynric Endell, Master Thief *Molgrom Twice-Killed, Shadowfoot *Vex Shadow-Cloak, Doyen *Vekel the Man, Doyen *Tonilia, Fence *Glover Mallory, Fence *Arnskar Ember-Master, Fence *Herluin Lothaire, Fence Ranks *Gray Fox: Guildmaster, Leader *Nightingales: The three Lieutenants that serve under the Gray Fox *Regular Thieves: The members that do most of the jobs the Doyen obtain and assign **Master Thief **Shadowfoot **Cat Burglar **Prowler **Footpad **Pickpocket *Non-thief ranks **Doyen: Handlers of the thieves guild members, they hand out jobs and are the ones that deal with the fences. **Fences: Don't actually work for the guild, only work with them by buying any stolen goods and selling them on the Black Market. **Beggars: Act as the eyes and ears of the guild, as well as aiding in relaying messages between Thieves Guild members. Equipment The Thieves Guild no longer has 'uniforms' for their members like the previous incarnation had. However the regular thieves generally wear leather or cloth armor, the most typical ones used are the brown, gray and black leather armors used by old Skyrim Thieves Guild. The Nightingales have their own unique armor and weapons. The Gray Fox wears the Cowl of Nocturnal. The Doyen wear regular clothes, like the fences do. Thieves Armor Brown.png|Typical Brown Thieves Leather Armor Thieves Armor Gray.png|Typical Gray Thieves Leather Armor Thieves Armor Black.png|Typical Black Thieves Leather Armor Nightingale Armor.png|Nightingale Armor Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Factions